focroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranis
Ranis is the 12th born Founder born and the Second to take after the Battleready Lightning element. Appearance Young boy with salt-pepper hair wolf ears, tail, and violet eyes. He wears a simple looking sack-cloth dingy white shirt and black baggy pants tied with a rope-like belt. He is barefoot with clawed feet. He has a black hoop earring with a sapphire. (The second key to the Grand Formation of Stormcloud.) ' ' Personality Highly Emotional, Child-like, Battle Oriented History As Ranis was born witnessing the conflict of energies and elements before him. He saw within the energies of lightning and was drawn to it. To him, this conflict, this energy, represented a kind of evolution, a drive of destruction that could produce strength. Lightning follows a straight path through the void that eliminates everything, yet the in the void it leaves behind, there stands a place for the future. As the energy of lightning bound with him, he wanted to move, he wanted conflict, BATTLE! In order to feed the cycle of energy that was his essence. Ranis first appeared in the Deepground after his birth where he tried to help some inventors by imbuing their creations with lightning, created a lightning formation, discovered Magnetism, made a staff, and fought founder Core, developing a friendship with him. The Lightning foundation was made by Ranis and Core, to become the Thunder Caverns and power the Deepground. Ranis yearning to see more of the universe traveled then traveled from the Deepground and found himself in Space, Where he fought and lost to fire imps and a Celestial Being. Ranis left his staff as the core of a magnetic electrical storm that caused an Aurora and influenced his cultivation techniques. His running from the Celestial being attracted a certain Snakey (Giant snake Jormungandr) to chase him. Ranis afraid of Snakey, but also feel a desire to pet her. Their relationship is dubious. Ranis ran to Hell where practicing his new techniques attracted the attention of the Founder of Hell and played with him by trying out his new techniques. This resulted in the Dual-Element Dark Lightning's accidental creation. Ranis studied his newfound Dark Lightning together with Adeio. Envious of the Lord of Hell's servant Ranis convinced Adeio to help him create one, eventually leading to creating his God-Soul servant Berri and the Black Hell Fox race. Ranis found he wanted to travel more and studied the properties of his Black Lightning and the outside Space to create the Black Hell Gate. Before he left Ranis changed his cultivation to one that would change him into a dual-authority cultivator. He called the cultivation method Wolf of Storms. Ranis left Hell to go back to Space, and get revenge on the Imps. He slaughtered the Imps and a Celestial Being with a new technique called the Devouring Cage but almost lost Beri. Thankfully the Twins and some of the other Founders were interested in the struggle and passed by, saving Berri and drawing him into a meeting with them in the Floral Citadel. Here Ranis had a meeting with a few founders including Origin, Draco, and Shizu. Ranis had a battle with imps and Origin developing the Lightning Cannon in the process. He then left the Floral Citadel to a larger Meeting with Founders at Mt. Tai except for Rihuar, this is where he helped Origin who got into trouble with the Creator due to using a forbidden power. Ranis defended Origin futilely and because of the incident views the creator as that 'dirty old man.' Ranis went from here to the Over-World with Origin where he helped the Twins with a project that would eventually lead to the creation of Gaia. He stole formation materials from the twins as a reward. Afterwards, he called Beri to him so he could use the Hell Gate to return to Hell briefly. Ranis then wanted to visit the Stormcloud and meet the Founder Rihuar that he hadn't met yet. He played in Stormcloud for awhile and introduced war games and the Thunderstrike fist Martial art to the people there while learning to ride beasts. Ranis also made himself a Tower and a Crystal Garden to wait for his brother. The Tower was absorbing too much energy, the process of sealing it formed lightning Crystals, which Ranis carved into a Crystal Garden complete with two Crystal Ents Fee and Fumm. Eventually, Ranis felt his brother leave taking a large amount of lightning Qi with him. This prompted Ranis to make a Great Realm Formation to restore the energy and guard the Realm. He traveled briefly to Over-World to get a World-Soul from Origin to complete it. Taking the opportunity to steal more material from the Twins. He added the Soul to the Formation and called it Cumulos. Finishing the formation made Ranis hungry due to his cultivation. He took a trip to space to eat a Star, where he met and slept together with Snakey deepening their relationship unknowingly. Thanks to his large meal, Ranis grew in size and grew a tail. His body was preparing for stage two of his cultivation. Ranis went to see Origin and told him about the upcoming change. He received an unattributed Dragon and a Raging Light Crystal from Origin. Ranis left Beri in the Over-World to travel elsewhere when the change took him on top of the Dragon. Ranis emotions were locked away and his Enigma split a personality without feeling named Ran took charge. Shortly After this, Rihuar destroyed most of his old Realm which Ran could feel through his formation key attached to his ear. This agitated his 'bottled' emotions so he left to see what happened. After confirming the destruction, Ran gathered the Survivors together to make a choice to follow him. A Certain Nameless founder appeared to make a deal taking those who did not want to follow Ran in exchange for help rebuilding the Realm. After taking in the survivors and an Egg, naming them the Despised, Ran began to work on seeing to their survival. Setting the Lightning Cannon to fire at Rihuar's possible return, he created a settlement for the despised, and the Crystal Forest to supply them with food from its fruit. He also created the Anubi who had the appearance of Cumulos. (wolf head human body) to heal the Despised and provide security. Ran then ordered a feast where he created the flying Goatfish called Capriu to feast upon. The feast kept his people safe near the tower, while he experimented. Ran put Raging Light power into the formation, (Fire & Light Authority) Giving Cumulos and the people access to more Authorities. After making sure the Despised were okay. Ran set up Cumulos as their God charging him with preserving their life, and not allowing extinction. He built a statue of Cumulos for them to communicate before Ran left for Hell in an attempt to quiet his 'noisy' counterpart by going somewhere nothing was happening. Abilities and Equipment Abilities Battleready Lightning & Darkness (Dark Lightning) * ( CULTIVATION METHOD - STAGE ) ( SPEED ) ( STRENGTH ) ( ENDURANCE ) Equipment ( EQUIPMENT ) Relationships Snakey (Fearful/Romantic)Category:Male Character Category:Founder